UnSpoken Memories
by ferokeroberos
Summary: A love potion, a new girl, and Harry acting not like himself. What could be more fun to read? Rating for later chapters. HR shippers others unknown....please R&R!...more of a summary inside.
1. Late Never or Almost

_ **A/N: **Hello everyone this is my newest story. My friend "Tom" and I co-wrote this. It was a role-play thing we were doing. Others we told about it liked it so we decided to put it on here. This is just a taste of it. If you want us to continue writing it then review and tell us what you think. I want to get at least ten reviews or this story will be a no go.  
  
**Summary: **This story is about Harry being a little out of character because of all he is going through. There is a new girl added just to make the story flow differently. Hermione and Ron are shippers in this one also Draco and Pansy. This story would take place during there third year, sorta an untold part of it. Anyways, there is a love potion in this....Slytherin and Gryffindor interaction. My grammar sucks, sorry. Just a lot of odd things in this story. Enjoy!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter, except for the books I bought to read . . . and I bought them far and square!_

_ **Chapter 1:**_

_**Late Never or Almost**_

_  
_ Just a normal day in Hogwarts or was it? The dungeon class was filled with students, the Slytherin and Gryffindor third year students. What normally would be filled with silence was now noisy with questions coming from all the classmates. But they were not asking the teacher. The reason they were asking the questions was for the first time any of them had seen Professor Snape was late. The bell had already rung and the students sat waiting in their seats for the lesson to begin. Not that many of them enjoyed potions class but none the less they were waiting.  
  
The door was swung open and everyone turned to look. It was a girl. Most of the class heaved a sigh thankful that it wasn't their potion master.  
  
The girl that had came in was a Gryffindor. She was a sideline girl not many of the students met with her. In fact this was the first day any of them had seen her in a class with them.  
  
She took an open seat next to Ron who was talking with his friends Hermione and Harry sitting behind him.  
  
"Has the lesson started yet?" the girl asked Ron in a whisper.  
  
"No," Ron said in a normal voice.  
  
"Is the teacher here yet?" the girl asked Ron still in a whisper.  
  
"No," Ron said looking at her after turning around from talking with his friends, "he's late, for like the first time...ever."  
  
Hermione folded her arms after seeing the look on the girl's face when Ron was talking. While Harry just stared trying to place her. Trying to think of a name but nothing was coming to him.  
  
"He'll be here soon," Hermione said to break the girls stare.  
  
"I hope not," Harry said smiling, "wouldn't it be great if he just missed today?" Harry's and Ron's faces looked hopeful at the thought. The girl looked at Hermione's face and shrugged not knowing what Snape was like.  
  
Upon looking ahead and to the right of them sat Draco and Pansy in conversation. The girl got up from her seat and walked over to them. "Do you know where the Professor is?" She asked them and Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"No," snapped Pansy looking at her with confusion after seeing that she was a Gryffindor. "What are you doing over here anyways?" Pansy spoke again. "Shouldn't you be with all the other goodie-goodie Gryffindors?!"  
  
"To right you are Pansy," said Draco with an evil smile.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like a complete idiot?" He asked her.  
  
The girl didn't move either she was to scared to or she was thinking by the look on her face.  
  
"Oh she can't help what she is Draco." Pansy stated.  
  
"It was just a question you didn't have to snap on me like that!" the girl said after getting her voice back. The girl glared at them. Pansy looked at her with disgust and waved her away.  
  
_**A/N: **So you read it what do you think? You know what to do, now if you please, review! Remember that if I don't get at least ten reviews I will not update! _


	2. Even Words

_ A/N: If you want me to write, you must review!  
  
Last time  
  
............  
  
"To right you are Pansy," said Draco with an evil smile.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like a complete idiot?" He asked her.  
  
The girl didn't move either she was to scared to or she was thinking by the look on her face.  
  
"Oh she can't help what she is Draco." Pansy stated.  
  
"It was just a question you didn't have to snap on me like that!" the girl said after getting her voice back. The girl glared at them. Pansy looked at her with disgust and waved her away _

_................  
  
_"Oh yes, you are to kind to point me in the direction of where I need to be," the girl said at the guesture, "Guess I should of known better then to talk to a dunderhead like you anyways!" the girl shouted as she walked away. The other students watched in interest.  
  
Pansy shot up, "Don't you ever talk to me like that, no doubt you're just another Mudblood!"  
  
The girl turned around and showed her a fake dismayed look; "You're not worth my time." Pansy's mouth dropped. Draco glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking like might jump in at any time.

"You just remember one thing," began Pansy as she looked at the rest of the Slytherins, "Mudbloods are like cockroaches, you get one, then they all start to come." All the Slytherins laughed. The girl was nearing her seat about to say something back when the door shot open. Pansy gave her meanest look at the Gryffindors.  
  
"To your seats!" Snape yelled as he strolled to the front of the class. Pansy sat down quickly and the girl did the same.  
  
"Take out something to write notes on," he demanded, "and copy this down." Snape said as words appeared on the board in front of them all. Pansy began to copy what was on the board very neatly and fast.  
  
"One word, one sound," he said looking towards the Gryffindors, "and points will be taken away without a second thought." Pansy and Draco looked to each other and smiled. Everyone did as they were told, as this was the normal way of the room. Snape walked over to his desk and began to correct a pile of papers. After finishing her work quickly Amy just stared at Ron longingly.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," bellowed Snape.  
  
In walked McGonagall, "Professor Snape, I need a word with you." She said standing in the doorway.  
  
Snape looked up from his work, "Can't it wait?" The class was no longer working on the notes. They were pretending to write, but they were listening for a hint of gossip.  
  
"It could but I would rather speak with you now." She said in a tone that meant bussness. After putting what looked to be a "F" on a paper, Snape stood up and headed over to McGonagall.

"You will all finish your work, this is going to be the next potion we work on," he paused to grin at Neville, "therefore if anything is missing from your notes, your potion will not be right. And I WILL take points away, you've been warned." Neville began to sweat at the very thought.  
  
"Malfoy," he said turning his attention to his favorite student, "keep an eye on things while I am out." he said with a sneer Malfoy nodded. McGonagall held the door open and Snape walked threw and shut it with a snap.  
  
Pansy looked to the girl, "Awww how sweet, looks like someone fancies Weasel." She said with an evil like laugh along with all the other Slytherins. The girl's eyes filled with tears, she looked away and down. Ron was in shock but looked at the Slytherins with anger. Crabbe fell out of his seat with laugher but got back up in his seat, still with a grand grin on his face.  
  
Pansy went back to her notes and Malfoy glared at Ron. Hermione unzipped her bag and dug through it then handed the girl a tissue. "Don't listen to her, she never has anything nice to say." Hermione said in a whisper. She nodded at Hermione but kept her head down. The girl began to play with the strings on her robes after dabbing her face with the tissue.  
  
Harry glanced at the girl, "Really, its nothing don't let them bother you...your just not used to there comments."  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione said, "how come I have never seen you in class before?"  
  
Amy looked up her eyes glistened with unfallen tears, "I only just started today, in taking the normal classes," she said with a sniff. Seeing the looks on their faces she went on, "My parents talked to Dumbledore and well they got me in these special classes with different teachers."  
  
"You mean you have never took any of these classes before?" Hermione said looking somewhat awe struck.  
  
"I take classes but just not with any other students, its all a training thing that my parents are really big on." Amy said now forgetting about before. "But this year they are letting me take normal classes so that I make some friends."  
  
Malfoy leaned back in his chair and looked back at the door then to the other side of the room glaring at Ron and Harry. Malfoy went back to his notes and looked up every minute or so making sure he was doing the best of what Snape asked of him.  
  
"I was hoping to make friends other then Gryffindors but as you saw, that got shot down right quick." Amy said nodding in the direction of Pansy.  
  
................  
  
Snape came back toward the end of class time, "Everything went well, Malfoy?" Snape asked as he sat down and placed a folded piece of paper into a locked drawer.  
  
"Yes Sir," said Malfoy looking up briefly.  
  
"Good," Snape said and returned to the papers he was working on before.  
  
Pansy got finished and began to doodle on a separate piece of parchment so she looked busy. The girl saw Pansy still working (or so she thought) and the others and began thinking that maybe there was something she was missing. She got up from her seat and walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
Pansy nudged Malfoy, "Check this out," she said in a whisper pointing to the front. He looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Professor?" the girl asked sweetly. The class had stopped with their notes yet again to see what was going on in the front of the class.  
  
"What?!" Snape replied with a low growl. All the Slytherins had slight grins on their faces.  
  
"I am finished with my notes," the girl said.  
  
"Do you want a gold star?" he said now looking up at her from the papers.  
  
"No, sir, I was just wondering if, there was something else I should be doing." Amy said in a need-to-know-way. Pansy looked down acting like she was studying but was listening deeply.  
  
"Else?" the Professor repeated the word. "Else? Did you not hear my instructions at the beginning of the class?" he said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I did but I finished and I was just..." the girl was saying.  
  
"Is the work I set out for the day to easy for you?" he said louder so all could hear, even though all were already listening.  
  
"No, I was just..."  
  
"What is your name?" Snape yelled at her.  
  
The girl was now surging with fear, "Amy." Pansy looked up at Malfoy to see his grin and went back to pretending to study.  
  
"Not your first name! What is your name?" Snape asked as he temper was rising and voice was still getting louder.  
  
"Starr." Amy said barely above a whisper.  
  
"You are new to this class, am I correct?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Amy replied.  
  
"Well class...." Snape said with an evil voice. Pansy looked up with interest. "Thanks to your new classmate, Miss Starr, you well all take this assignment and show me three other potions and the ingredients, that have the same results!"  
  
The whole class replied with a groan. Pansy looked at Malfoy with a look of 'she'll pay for this' he nodded along with a glare to Amy.  
  
"Class demised!" Snape shouted over the now complaining students.  
  
Pansy and Malfoy collected their things and walked out. Amy walked slowly back to her seat a grabbed her things with tears streaming down her face. Her day couldn't get any worse she thought. She was going to say she was sorry to the gang but they had already took off out the door. With a great sigh she put her bag on her shoulder and was the last one out the door.  
  
Amy made her way to the Great Hall. Everyone was pointing at her, giving her dirty looks, and talking about her in whispers as she walked to lunch.  
  
"I can't believe her," spoke a voice, "going up to Snape like that."  
  
A group of Slytherin girls all shot nasty looks at her, "Not to bright is she?" one girl said to the rest and they all laughed.

_ A/N: You know what to do, now if you please, please review!_


	3. Run like the Wind

**A/N:** _This a story made by me and my friend "Tom" she wrote one side of it and I wrote the other. There maybe some mistakes. We have no beta-reader for this...anyone wanta? Tom doesn't know I have put out the last two chapters because she hasn't been on. So when she does, she is going to read what I wrote and make some corrections and some changes. Just keep that in mind. _

_We will continue writing, if we get reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter....well only in my wildest dreams. _

**_ Last time_**

**_..................._**

**_Amy made her way to the Great Hall. Everyone was pointing at her, giving her dirty looks, and talking about her in whispers as she walked to lunch.  
  
"I can't believe her," spoke a voice, "going up to Snape like that."  
  
A group of Slytherin girls all shot nasty looks at her, "Not to bright is she?" one girl said to the rest and they all laughed. _**

_**..........................**_

Amy sat down at the Gryffindor table as far as she could get from the others already seated at it. She looked at her plate and tears fell upon it. She grabbed a ham sandwich and ate quietly just wanting for the day to be over. She just wanted to owl her parents and tell them that maybe it wasn't a good idea to take the regular classes.  
  
Soon Draco and his goons walked in with Pansy hanging on his arm. They sat down at their table, grabbed food, and like everyone else were talking about potion class.  
  
"Can you believe that Mudblood?" said Draco getting some Mac and Cheese. Pansy shook her head, "You mean talking to me the way she did or getting us that extra homework?" she snapped looking at her plate as she pushed around her food.  
  
"Not a good way to start the year," said Malfoy looking at the door seeing the students fill in the Hall.  
  
"No kidding," she said looking at him.  
  
"Where'd you hear that thing about Mudbloods and cockroaches?" he said thinking about how funny it was.  
  
"My dad, who else?" she said getting a piece of chicken.  
  
Hermione Ron and Harry finally walked in and sat down. They were talking about the book Hermione just had to pick up at the library on their way to lunch. Ron saw that Amy was already sitting there, "Let's go talk with her," Ron said to Hermione and Harry. They saw her and followed Ron and sat next to her. Ron looked around the room and noticed Pansy and Draco glared over. He chose to ignore them and smiled at Amy.  
  
"Hey, Amy." Ron said as he resettled himself and began filling his plate with food.  
  
"Don't look now, but everyone's favorite Slytherin is looking this way." Hermione stated Amy felt put down by Hermione and stayed quiet.  
  
"I already seen them looking this way." Ron said back. He took a fork and started filling his mouth with pasta.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?" Ron said threw a mouth full of spaghetti spitting bits on the others faces.  
  
"Nice Ron," said Hermione gross written all over her face. Hermione grabbed for a napkin and cleaned her face. Handing one to Harry who was using his hand to get some sauce off his cheek.  
  
"I had a sandwich and now I am full." Amy said not looking up from her plate that had the crusts still on it.  
  
"Do you think you could walk me to the common room?" Amy asked Ron to break the silence that had filled the area, with some fear from the thought of what the others from class might do to her.  
  
Ron was about to reply but was stopped by what Hermione's words, "We were just going to go to the library after lunch," she said with a matter-of- fact look.  
  
"We were just....ow," Harry was saying but ended his words when Hermione stomped on his foot. Harry took a glimpse at Hermione's face and went back to eating  
  
"Ok then," Amy said with a shrug and got up and walked right by the Slytherin table on her way out. Hoping that she could just pass with some peace.  
  
Malfoy looks up, "Oh look who it is, the Mudblood with no brain." Everyone laughed.  
  
"You just didn't know when to stop did you?" said Pansy glaring.  
  
"You all say that you are Purebloods well I say that you are Pure..." The last bit said made others around gasp. Amy walked quickly out of the Great Hall with those words. Pansy storms out followed by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Once in the hall the Slytherins took off in a run after Amy. Pansy followed close behind.  
  
"Well, guess I'm not going to the library with you!" shouted Ron who ran out after them all followed by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I didn't mean it." Amy said running up the stairs, "You just made me mad," she said trying to defend what she said before.  
  
"Yeah right" said Pansy still running. Amy made it up the third flight of stairs but was losing speed. The others hot on their trail coming up the steps trying to get to them before something bad happens.  
  
Finally Amy tripped and fell back a few steps and landed right in front of Pansy. Pansy grinned and took out her wand. Amy looks up at her with fear in her eyes. Ron was coming up the flight of stairs to stop Pansy from doing her worse on Amy.  
  
"I knew you Mudbloods weren't suited for Hogwarts," she said. Malfoy ran up to Pansy skipping a two or three steps at a time. The portraits around them were staring wondering what was going on.  
  
"I am no Mudblood," Amy said in defense.  
  
"So what are you?" said Malfoy.  
  
"I wouldn't say Pureblood because I don't like the term," Amy said looking at their eyes, "I'd say normal blood." Pansy crossed her arms. Amy stood up because Ron made it there followed by Harry. Hermione was still making her way up slowly, as so she wasn't very fond of Amy. Crabbe and Goyle finally reach them. They were out of breath and leaning on one another. Ron took out his wand in seeing that Pansy's was out.  
  
Malfoy quickly withdrew his.  
  
"Leave her alone." Ron demanded acting braver then he felt.  
  
"Oh are you gonna make me Weasley?" asked Pansy. Hermione sighed as she made it to where everyone was standing.  
  
"I might." Ron said and manly put out his chest. (hehe)  
  
Pansy laughed, "Oh that's good,"  
  
Amy looked at the scene wishing that she had remembered to carry her wand. As it went on Harry and Hermione sought out to bring out their wands as well and pointed them in the direction of the Slytherins.  
  
"I really didn't mean what I said, I was just angry," Amy said trying to make peace  
  
"Uh huh so sure," said Pansy looking down at her.  
  
"I am being serious, I only said that because of how you talked to me in class." Amy said trying not to start a fight.  
  
"What did you think I was gonna say to a goodie-goodie Gryffindor?" she said with anger playing in her head.  
  
"Well I didn't know you were so judgmental." Amy stated with a snap back. Pansy shook her head so wanting to strike at her. "Who ever said I was a goodie-goodie anyways?" Amy added.  
  
"Oh lets see," Pansy said smiling at Draco, "all Gryffindors are!"  
  
"Course, they can get away with murder," said Pansy nodding to Harry, he looked at her angrily.  
  
"No! I don't believe that, just as I don't believe that all Slytherins are as rude as you!" Amy said back as she looked at Harry somewhat clueless.  
  
Pansy glared, "You know I've about had it with you!" she said looking at her wand  
  
"I have had it with you!" Amy said and turned away from all the rest stomping up the stairs Pansy followed. Malfoy walked closely behind Pansy. The others were just watching from the spot they both were before.  
  
"Why don't you just go away!" Amy snapped as she made her way to the next steps that went to the fifth level.  
  
"Just go away you are worse then a lost dog!" Amy said annoyed.  
  
"Ok that's it!" says Pansy drawing her wand at Amy.  
  
Malfoy stepped back.  
  
Pansy shot a spell and hit Amy right in her arm; it hit her with such force toward the wall that she got knocked out.  
  
"How dare you!" Ron said with much rage as he ran up to them.

** A/N:**_ That's you cue! You know what to do, now if you please, please review!_


	4. She Said, He Said

_**A/N:** This is the third chapter I have gotten finished with that was without talking to "Tom" so if you all would just bare with me. There might be changes. I'm sure I'll get a hold of her sometime today so, no worries. Anyways remember to review and we'll be sure to keep writing just for you!_

_ Last time_

.................

_"Just go away you are worse then a lost dog!" Amy said annoyed.  
  
"Ok that's it!" says Pansy drawing her wand at Amy.  
  
Malfoy stepped back.  
  
Pansy shot a spell and hit Amy right in her arm; it hit her with such force toward the wall that she got knocked out.  
  
"How dare you!" Ron said with much rage as he ran up to them._

.................

"Shut up Weasley!" snapped Malfoy. Hermione and Harry made it up to them and see Amy on the floor. Hermione went to Amy and checked to see how she was.  
  
"She's been stunned and now she is out cold." Hermione said to Ron. Malfoy looked to Crabbe and Goyle who were in awe of what Pansy had just done. Both of their mouths were wide open from the shock.  
  
"Can't believe you did that!" Harry said to her to show her that was shameful.  
  
"She had it coming," she said to him with a snobby attitude, throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you do that? Look at her, she was defenseless. She had no wand." Ron said in anger.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up Weasley!" said Malfoy again.  
  
"You shut up." Ron shouted holding his wand toward Malfoy.  
  
"Leave him alone!" said Pansy storming to Ron.  
  
"Why? Should I go after you instead?" Ron said yelling at her. Crabbe and Goyle pound their fists into their hands. Ron backed a bit away from them but kept his wand out pointing their way.  
  
"Something wrong here?" Said a familiar voice from down the hall coming right at them. Pansy gulped and everyone stowed his or her wands out of sight.  
  
"Why is that girl on the floor?" Professor Snape asked Malfoy.  
  
"Well...you see..." he began.  
  
"Why is that girl on the floor?" He repeated to Pansy. She had a scared look on her face.  
  
"She was about to attack me and I hit her with a spell in self defense," she said faking a cry. Snape nodded with a sign of sympathy Hermione looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's not at all what happened Professor..." Ron began. Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"Are you telling me that she is lying to me? Mr. Weasley." Snape asked with a sneer.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry and Ron at the same time without a second thought.  
  
"Are you lying to me?" Snape asked looking at the crying Pansy.  
  
"No Professor I swear I'm not lying," she said as Malfoy walked over to her and put his arm around Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle were still punching their hands.  
  
"There you see? They wouldn't lie to me," He said as if the matter was settled.  
  
"But Professor..." Ron began.  
  
"Do you question me?" Snape said as if to say try-me. Ron got quiet and looked at his feet, feeling a rage carry over him.  
  
"Professor Snape, that's not what happened at all..." Harry shouted which tested Snape's patience. Malfoy looked at Harry that was like a wordless way to say, 'shove it'.  
  
"Detention for the four of you," Snape said looking at the Gryffindors.  
  
Their mouths dropped.  
  
"You can't..." Hermione, Harry and Ron all spat.  
  
"I can and I just did." Snape said looking at them with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Well, fine then," Hermione said giving up and looking at Amy, "but I am going to take her to the Hospital wing she needs to see the nurse." Hermione added matter-of-factly.  
  
"No you well stay here and discuss this with me." Snape said glaring at her.  
  
"What is there to discuss? You're only going to believe what they tell you." Hermione said nodding to the direction of Draco and Pansy.  
  
"That is enough, Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. (Hehe I love to put that together)  
  
Hermione chose to ignore him and produced a long board and placed Amy on it.  
  
"You will do as you are told!" Snape yelled as he watched her do a spell to make the board float in the air beside her.  
  
"I will do as I see fit." Hermione said and she began to walk away toward the wing.  
  
"You will stop!" Snape yelled at her.  
  
"No, she needs the nurse!"  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"No!" Hermione said still walking away.  
  
McGonagall had made her way to the crowd because of the noises she heard.  
  
"Miss Granger stop!" she said looking around.  
  
Hermione turned and with tears in her eyes said, "She needs to see the nurse..." Hermione trailed off with soft sobs.  
  
"Leave her and go get the nurse then," she said looking at Amy.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and took off in a run.  
  
"What has happened here Sevrus?" she said looking around at all the students.  
  
"Professor, he wouldn't listen to our side of the story." Ron jumped in.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Weasley we will listen to your side," she said nodding to him he smiled slightly with the thought of hope in him.  
  
"You will watch your tongue," Snape said glaring at him.  
  
Pansy put her head on Malfoy's shoulder with tears still coming down. "Faker," Harry whisper to her so only she could hear. She just stuck out her tongue. Child like but effective, she thought.  
  
"Seems as though the students had a fight and Pansy was force to use her wand on Miss Starr over there." Snape replied back finally.  
  
"Force..." was all that came out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"That's enough," he said eyeing Ron, "I believe my students wouldn't lie to me." He said reassuring McGonagall she nodded. Ron looked as though he could kill.  
  
Despite Snape's words she went on to say. "Alright Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, lets here your side of what happened."  
  
Hermione came back with the healer, who went straight over to Amy. Everyone watched, as she looked her up and down.  
  
McGonagall sighed and turned to Ron who spoke, "Amy may have said something she shouldn't of to Malfoy and some others. So they chased her up the stairs and when they got her cornered, she..." Ron pointed to Pansy, "cast a spell on her and knocked her to the wall very hard." Hermione and Harry just nodded to show they agreed with what Ron said.  
  
Snape just looked at his students and thought nothing of what Ron had said.  
  
"I will need help taking her to the wing, child will you help me?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey added, "Will that be all?" she said looking at the teachers. Snape just nodded in reply and with that the three were off.  
  
"What should we do with these eight students?" she said looking to Snape.  
  
"I believe that they should get detention," Snape said pointing at the two heading down the hall with the healer and then to Harry and Ron. Ron folded his arms in anger.  
  
"Well what about your four?"  
  
"Are you saying that they lied to me?" Snape said with a growl type voice.  
  
"If the shoe fits," she said as Draco gave her a look of disgust.

_**A/N:** That is your cue! You know what to do, now if you please, please review!_


End file.
